Jamie Cooper
James Halpert 'is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series and the Quatagonist of the Prologue Season. He is the brother of Johnny Cooper, the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial who was separated by Johnny Cooper during an attack by Anton Shakur and Johnny was abducted to space while Jamie was forced to go into Madagascar. He went on by the name "'Jamie Cooper" to go by his brother's last name during his time in space when they finally reunited. He then went to preach the word of Knack and fight at the war of Dunkirk where he was shot and presumed dead. Biography '''James Halpert '''was born in January 29, 1784 to Jim Halpert a human, and Knack, a God/Celestial, making him a hybrid of two. Jim and Knack where hooking up once at a Christian Club and made love that night which created Jamie Cooper, then later on his younger brother, Johnny Cooper. Jamie Cooper had to become the brother to take care of Johnny Cooper after Jim Halpert's supposed death and Knack's departure. Taking care of Johnny when he shitted his pants and giving him his own food as well just to satisfy him, however one night, Jamie was stealing fried chicken from KFC where 2Pac Shakur was working at in the time and caught Jamie stealing some chichen. Shakur becoming furious called his hood pals and went on to chase Jamie. Jamie told Johnny to call the cops while he fought Shakur and the rest of his minions. However Shakur got the upper hand and beated the shit out of Jamie. The police showed up luckily and arrested Shakur but put Jamie and Johnny into orphanage where they spent most of their childhood at. Jamie Cooper and Johnny shared the same room during their time at the nun's orphanage where they forced to work every single day. However Cooper and Jamie usually just left the orphanage during the day to skip work, which landed them to get a night job for extra money. There is where Cooper and Jamie started to steal but Cooper was never good at it and had Jamie do all the work. Usually earning over 1k a week for stealing the artifacts and handing them over to Lamon Central where he'll sell them for money. However one day, Johnny and Jamie where caught by some Nun's and decided to kick Jamie out. Leaving Cooper in the orphanage along until Kenyon Cooper showed up. However Jamie returned 4 months later telling Cooper that he found a job that payed better but needed to go for a long time. To make it up, he told him they found Jim Halpert's old stuff which included a diary of his journey's and possible treasure. Upon going there, they found out someone already lives there but had no problem breaking in since they've done it before. Upon entering, they see ancient artifacts and most of Jim's treasure that he found before his supposed "death". Cooper then found a missing piece of a note that Jim gave him which included the location of the Cooper Cane. Jamie found a note that included another Cane in another different location. Along with maps of treasures that Jim never found. Upon collecting the maps, they where greeted with Anton Shakur holding them at gun point. Shakur said he used to work with his father along with Shakur's brother, 2Pac who knew about a vault that included all of Jim's treasures. Shakur threaten to kill them if they ever stepped a foot in the vault, however Kenyon stabbed Shakur in the shoulder and the three made a run for it. Shakur's minions came for each and one of them and the three where separated. Jamie was then captured and sent to Madagascar where he had to serve to Anton Shakur, however one day, he made an escape, grabbing his maps from the day he broke into his house and fleed Madagascar while getting chased by Shakur's minions. However he managed to kill most of them as he implanted a bomb into their chest during supper when he put bombs into chicken. However Shakur was still alive and screamed that he'll have his head one day. Jamie then went on to find his Cooper Cane with the map that Jim left for him in the house. For years after retrieving the Cane, he went on to reunite with Johnny Cooper where they both catched up and together preached the word of Knack along with taking the name "Cooper" as Jamie's last name. They then went on to fight The War of Dunkirk after Roberson and Kolkarino where and needed a little break. However, during an epic anime battle between the Vietnamese, Gonzalo Oliver, the leader of the army, began to shoot Cooper's army and caught them by surprise. Which made Cooper and Jamie to make a run for it, however Jamie didn't make it far as he was shot in the shoulder and fell off to the river, presuming to be dead. Cooper crying had to escape before he was shot as well. Jamie woke up in the other side of the river where he was being treated by some good semiratans. He helped them in their country for years. In 2019, Jamie wanting to go find more treasure for the country as it was poor, went on to find some of Halpert's treasure that he never found with the help of his maps that was given to him. He then went to find help from Johnny Cooper where they where reunited once again after Jamie's presumed death.Category:Main Characters